million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Tamaki Ogami
}}Tamaki Ogami (大神環, Tamaki Ogami), is one of the idols featured in The iDOLM@STER: Million Live! and is also one of the members of the "39 Project" (「39（サンキュー）プロジェクト」, "sankyuu purojekuto") during the events of Theater Days. Her Million Live! original card type was Dance, meanwhile her Theater Days card type is Angel. She is voiced by Eri Inagawa (稲川英里, Inagawa Eri). Appearance Tamaki has long ginger hair flowing down to her waist, with a section of it tied up on the top right side of her head. Her eyes are a golden yellow colour. Her normal casual clothes consist of a short-sleeved blue hooded jacket with pink plaid accents, worn over a white and red ringer tee and blue cutoff denim shorts. She also wears pink sneakers. Personality Tamaki is a bit of a wild child -- cheerful, energetic, and athletic. She can be quite loud and can never sit still. Being one of the youngest idols in the theater, she is very childlike and loves to play around and pull pranks. She has a strong sense of curiosity, imagination, and enthusiasm. She also loves sentai shows and wants to become a hero. Tamaki refers to herself in the third person, and calls the producer "oyabun" (roughly translating to a gang boss). Her most distinct trait is her love for nature and all animals, which is due to growing up in a rural area. She enjoys climbing trees, swimming in rivers, and catching animals such as bugs and frogs. A common gag involves Tamaki showing off these animals or even giving them as gifts, much to the displeasure of others. She takes care of stray cats in the theater and even built a home for her partner Kobun, who is often with her and can be seen in a number of her cards. The area where Tamaki grew up did not have other children her age, so she did not have many friends. When first scouted, she didn't know what an idol was but agreed to become one because she heard she would be able to meet lots of other girls and make lots of friends. Because she knows how loneliness feels, she can be quite considerate about this matter. She doesn't like to leave Kobun alone in case he gets lonely, and when she built a snowman (named Yukkii) she also built it a little brother so that it wouldn't be alone. Tamaki can be quite naive and innocent, lacking some common knowledge about how the world works. For example, she believes that Santa is a mountain god and brings him offerings of acorns each year. The first time she had a photoshoot she was amazed because she had never seen a modern camera before. Tamaki gets along very well with the other members of 765 Pro. She loves them all and considers them her sisters, sometimes wondering if she can become like them when she grows up. In turn, the other idols play with her and help take care of her. Even Shiho, who can be a bit prickly at times, tends to soften up around Tamaki. Because of how active she is, Tamaki tends to prefer shorts over skirts as they are easier to move around in. When made to wear skirts or dresses, she can feel quite embarrassed or uncomfortable. They also get in the way when she plays, with an instance of her skirt getting stuck in a tree that she was climbing. History THE iDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days The producer is having difficulty scouting new idols for the 39 Project when they come across Tamaki skipping stones in a park. They skip a stone as well and Tamaki is impressed with their skill, insisting that they teach her how to do it. She then drags them around the park to play until sundown. As it gets dark and Tamaki has to head home, the producer scouts her as an idol. Although she doesn't know what an idol is, she learns that she will be able to meet lots of girls and decides to become an idol so that she can make lots of friends, with her goal being 100 friends. After becoming an idol, Tamaki has her first photoshoot. She is in high spirits on set as there are lots of interesting things that are new to her, such as cameras that she has never seen before. The cameraman notes that she has a lot of energy and a nice smile, and the shoot finishes without difficulty. Tamaki is surprised at the results, not believing that it's her in the photos because of how different it looks from the photos her grandpa takes. The producer says the photos show the new Tamaki as an idol, rather than how she normally is while playing outside or at school. Tamaki is still a little embarrassed, but decides that she likes this new side of herself too. The producer notes that even though it was her first shoot Tamaki's smile never wavered, and thinks that she might be a good performer. They vow to show all the different faces of Tamaki as an idol. On another day, Tamaki comes running into the entrance of the theater to greet the producer in her stage outfit. She tells the producer that idols are amazing! She had no idea that she would get to dance and sing so much, or wear such cute outfits. The producer replies that things will only get more fun from here on and that she will enjoy standing onstage. Tamaki has a gift for the producer and tells them to close their eyes. She puts it in their hand and they feel something moving -- it's a grasshopper. She caught it outside the theater and was going to keep it as a treasure but decided to give it to the producer instead. The grasshopper then escapes and Tamaki runs around the entrance trying to catch it again, to the despair of the producer who just doesn't want her to ruin her outfit. Since she can't quite reach the grasshopper, they let her ride on their shoulders. The producer decides that the most important thing is to let Tamaki experience lots of different things, and they look forward to letting her have the experience of standing onstage. Relationships Trivia * Her favorite thing, Athletic Land, is a toy from the 70's manufactured by TOMY. It involves using a number of switches to guide a metal ball through an obstacle course (as seen here). Category:Characters Category:Angel idols